Jason The Cuddle Kitten
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Gift for reversethiscurse69. There was no way to describe what was happening other than Jason was being a cuddle kitten. Although Dick didn't really mind getting pounced on, but what did it mean? Luckily Valentine's Day was just the moment he needed to figure it out.


Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! This is of course part of my present for my girlyfriend reversethiscurse69, but also partly for you guys. It just wouldn't be right to let this day pass without writing something for it. So here you go! I hope you all have a wonderful day whether you're currently dating or not and I hope you all enjoy. ;)

Warning: Language, non-explicit sex, and this is a _slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it._

Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning these characters.

* * *

Dick's POV

Ok soooo... yeah I don't even know.

The only way I can describe what keeps happening is that I'm getting pounced on, for cuddles, by a cuddle kitten. Oh by the way Jason Peter Todd is the cuddle kitten. Yeah I know what you're thinking 'oh you have to be exaggerating because there's no way that _the_ Red Hood likes cuddles'. Whelp, you're wrong.

Jason absolutely _loves_ to be cuddled.

Now he'll never admit to that of course because well, he's _Jason_ , but I'm telling you that he loves affection. Maybe it's only with me though, I don't know... Anyways, you know what happens? Ok so I live in Blüdhaven and Jason, well I'm not sure where he lives but I'm assuming he has a safe house close by to my apartment because sometimes he's just in my place sprawled out on the couch. How does he get there? Two words.

Fire. Escape.

Now it's one thing that he's just there eating all my food and drinking all my beer, but after a long day of working as a cop and a night of fighting crime as Nightwing, I just wanna relax. So I get dressed into pajamas usually consisting of sweatpants and just whatever t-shirt I happen to grab, and I go plop down on the sofa. Jason is always watching some tv show and I know better than to try and change it by now. I'll never admit to anyone that I kinda like him there, I mean just... Alright so here's the weird part.

I'm just sitting there minding my own business ok. I don't do _anything,_ but what happens? Suddenly Jason is there leaning into my side, and I don't even mean like subtely either. One minute he's on the other end of the couch, and the next he's pressed up against my side. Then he puts his head on my shoulder and some how my arm ends up around him and we stay like that until he decides to leave.

Its just so weird. I mean, what does it even mean? Is he just trying to mess me up and freak me out? Jason does like to do that to me sometimes but, he's been doing this for the past few months and it's gotten up to this point and I just don't know what to do. The weirdest part is that, I like it. I like holding him, and sometimes when he does that he'll be holding me and I'll end up curled into his side and it feels... Right.

I think I'm going crazy.

However, I just can't get this idea out of my head that maybe, maybe I'm not. Maybe he's trying to send me a signal of something... I don't know, I'm so fucking confused, Jesus Christ. Jason has always had me confused. I mean he had a crush on me when he was Robin, it was totally obvious and I mean I might've developed some feelings for him...

Yeah I'm crazy, aaand I'm going to hell. _Perfect_.

Ya know what just fuck this, I'm gonna go for it and if he turns me down or freaks out then at least I'll know, right? I can't live like this anymore, I totally like him. Luckily for me it just so happens that Jason didn't come tonight so he'll come tomorrow considering he always comes over at least once on the weekend, and tomorrow is especially perfect. Why? Well, because it's Valentine's Day, and hopefully this year I won't be celebrating alone. Now all I need?

A plan.

* * *

Jason's POV

I swear sometimes Dick is _so_ fucking dumb.

Now you probably think I'm being too hard on him, but just listen to my side of the story. Ok so I won't lie that I can be a pain in the ass and an asshole but I mean, I can be nice too. Well, ok I'm nice to Dick because well, I like him ok? Shut up. Anyways, I've been trying and trying to drop hints but nothing has been working I swear. So of course Dick is so fucking blind of what I'm trying to tell him.

He's so lucky he's cute.

Ok I'll admit that some of my attempts of dropping hints have been, cringe worthy, but I've been really trying for the last few months. How? Well, I've basically turned into a big cuddle monster, but I swear if you tell anyone I will fucking murder you. At first I'd just subtly lean into his side after sneaking into his apartment, but he's never really complained so I guess he likes me there.

Anyways after that didn't accomplish anything I dropped the subtleness and I just outright cuddle him. I mean I'll be on the opposite side of his couch and I'll pounce. I'll lean into his side and worm my way under his arm so he's holding me, until I decide to leave. Sometimes I even hold him, and it feels so nice.

Why can't he just take the hint?

Of course unless he doesn't like me at all, but I thought... Well ever since I was a kid I've had a crush on him because I mean he's gorgeous and those blue eyes and his smile and laugh and the way he moves... Ahem, yeah I uh, yeah. I'm definitely not blushing right now. But um, yeah I'm not really sure why but I always felt like he felt the same way about me. Just the way he looks at me and acts and just, I don't know I'm not really worthy of a man like him but, I don't know.

Maybe it's just wishful thinking.

I mean, why would _the_ golden boy Dick Grasyon be interested in the murderoues, psycho black sheep of the family? I've tried to kill him, something I'm not proud of. Just thinking of all I've done to him, it makes my chest twist in pain and I get nauseous. I won't lie that I was really messed up after my dip in the Lazarus pit. All the crazy blood lust and anger at them for not killing the Joker, it drove me crazy. It's been four years and I still haven't forgiven myself. I still stand by the belief that some people just need to be ended right then and there, and I'm not shy about putting a bullet through their head, but around Dick I tend to not aim for those kills.

When I join him randomly on a patrol or mission, I don't aim for the head shots I normally would. I can just tell it disappoints him when I do and I don't want to see that look in his eyes, and I certainly don't wanna hear that fucking speech. Although that speech has been getting less frequent. I don't know, maybe he can look past all my flaws and mistakes somehow.

Lord knows that I myself can't do that.

Well anyways, I haven't seen Dickie in a few days actually. To be honest that was on purpose so I could visit him on Valentine's Day. I know I know, totally sappy right? I've thought about bringing him something but I'd be too embarrassed. Maybe I'll just lay some stronger hints for him, somehow...

Or maybe it's time to stop chasing dreams and just give up because there's no way Dick could want me.

* * *

Third POV

When Sunday night finally rolled around, Jason's stomach was in knots. He was debating all day whether he should really go over to Dick's, but he knew that Dick was probably expecting him and he did want to see the older man. So mustering up his courage, he decided to go. On his way over, he bought a few roses and stuffed them albeit carefully into a backpack he always brought over to Dick's with some junk food and beer because Dick never had enough for the both of them.

Little did he know that across town Dick's stomach was also full of knots, in fact he felt like he was gonna throw up right now. He had gone out and boughten a bunch of sappy shit that he was so embarrassed about, but after a quick chat with Babs he decided to go for it. Yeah ok he asked Babs because I mean she knows everything so when he told her about Jason she just pinched the bridge of her nose and said "You are so dumb sometimes Dick, yes go whoo him for the love of God." So yeah, he was putting his plan into action which she had approved of.

Really everyone who was around Dick and Jason at the same time could feel the tension between the two, so it was no secret among the family and friends of theirs. Everyone wanted them to just make out already. So of course Barbra had told Dick to just finally get it over with. Even though her and the first boy wonder had dated they remained close friends, and he always went to her with information like that. However unknown to him she texted Tim what Dick had told her, who told Alfred and Damian, who told Stephanie, who told Cassandra, so long story short everyone knew and were anxiously awaiting the results.

Tonight was going to be interesting for sure.

When eight pm rolled around as the sun began to set over Gotham's sister city, the citizens all began making their way towards home after a long days work. Jason himself wasn't exactly going home per say, but the closest thing he had to it as he reached Dick's apartment building. His predecessor had especially picked this apartment because it had a window facing a dark alley with a fire escape, making easy access for Nightwing to get in and out after fighting a night of crime.

Luckily for the both of them there was no major crime so far that called for Nightwing, and he had decided that he could skip patrol for just one night. After all there was something he needed to take care of first. As Jason climbed his way up the fire escape as stealthily as he could with an occupied mind, every step made the knots in his stomach tighten and the three red roses in his bag feel as if they were turning to lead.

By the time he finally reached Dick's window on the sixth floor he was scared out of his mind and he was about ready to just leave. And he would've too, except something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was something sitting on the windowsill right inside the window, and that's when he noticed that the window was only half closed. However that's not what caught his attention, no what caught his attention was the fact that there were lit candles everywhere inside the apartment.

"What the hell" Jason whispered to himself, completely and utterly confused.

What was all this? Curiosity peeked, Jason decided to open the window the rest of the way. Carefully stepping inside the apartment, he closed the window and looked down at the, card? Why was there a card on the windowsill? Picking it up, he looked it over and his pulse skyrocketed when he read the fancy cursive on the bright red heart that said _'Will You Be My Valentine?'._

Trying to calm down, a million thoughts were running through his head as he turned away from the window card still in hand. Jason looked around, and there were candles _everywhere._ It seemed every flat surface available had small burning candles, and oh my god there were fucking rose petals on the ground. For some reason there was a trail from the window that lead into the hallway and Jason couldn't help but to follow it.

Cautiously the anti hero followed the trail, calling ever so often "Dick? Hello?"

The trail lead him into Dick's bedroom where there were even more candles and the bed was full of rose petals. Approaching the bed, he found another heart shaped card on the petal covered blanket. Jason wasn't sure whether this was all real, a dream, or some sick prank. Slowly picking up the card, he read the words that made his heart flutter. _'Will you be mine?'_

"So" the sudden voice made Jason jump and he hastily turned around, and there was Dick standing in the doorway with a sweet smile, "will you be mine, Little Wing?"

Fumbling over his words, Jason managed to get out "You, I-I, what...?"

Smile turning even brighter, Dick stepped closer to the taller but younger man in front of him replying "I'm asking if you'll be mine."

At first Jason's brain refused to comprehend the words as he stared at the acrobat with wide eyes. His predecessor's eyes were filled with hope and affection, and right when it clicked Dick's eyes shifted to sadness and embarrassment. "Oh, Jay I'm sorry. Shit, I just thought, um" he frantically said, taking a few steps back as he went to turn away.

However before the older man could get too far, Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist, Jason leant down and kissed the confused acrobat gently on the lips before pulling away. Dick's eyes fluttered closed as the other pulled away, blushing at the grin growing on his predecessor's lips.

Suddenly everything all happened at once. The acrobat opened his eyes and the look of love in his vibrant blue orbs took Jason's breath away. He was gorgeous, and it struck him hard. Then somehow Dick jumped up and proceeded to wrap himself around the other while pushing him down onto the bed, and there were the older's lips claiming Jason's own, dominating and lovingly.

Kissing back, the anti hero was feeling extremely overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through his chest and Dick... Good holy fuck, Dick was just, everything. He was everywhere, it felt like Jason was surrounded by his predecessor and the weight resting on his hips anchored him to the present and this was real. He was really kissing _Dick fucking Grayson_ and as his hands ran down the acrobat's back to cup his ass he moaned. He fucking moaned and Jason was _so_ done for.

Like a switch had suddenly turned _on_ in Jason's mind, he flipped them over and when Dick found himself now looking _up_ at the younger man his eyes widened in surprise. Of course that just made him smirk as he leant down and started kissing at Dick's neck. Kissing at the skin he had access to, Jason smiled at the small noises the man beneath him made as he continued his assault.

Right now the older was pretty sure he was melting, his insides were turning to jello and was he dreaming? Was Jason really on top of him and kissing him right now? Suddenly the other bit him softly and a small moan escaped him and yep, this was definitely not a dream. At the noise, Jason went to kissing and biting the other making him moan and his hips squirm. Then the younger pushed his hips back and oh, yeah _not_ a dream.

Soon they were grinding on each other and making noises as their clothes came off. Both were too caught up in the moment, in each other to really think about what was happening or what it meant. Was this just a one time thing? Or was this how things were going to be now? Were they dating? Those were all questions to ask later because at the moment they were both now naked and they weren't too concerned with those questions.

For some reason Dick had lube in his bathroom which Jason would definitely be asking about, but he filed that away for later as he squeezed a generous amount of the slick substance onto his fingers. He really didn't want his first time with the older man to be completely horrible, so he made sure to use lots of lube. Lots.

By the time Jason got Dick stretched and prepared the older man was a moaning mess and damn was it a sight to behold. If this was just a one time thing he totally had something to imagine while fucking himself in the future. When he managed to make Dick moan so loudly a porn star would be jealous, Jason decided that was enough preparation because he needed to be in the other like right now.

Slicking himself up, Jason grabbed Dick's toned thighs and gently pushed himself inside as slowly as he could manage so the other could properly adjust. It took a minute of soothing and sweet words, but eventually the acrobat managed to loosen up his tight muscles as he wrapped his legs around Jason's torso and dragged him down for a passionate kiss as he began to move. Ever so gently at first the younger moved in and out of his predecessor.

Jason felt, weird. Well he had felt weird around Dick for a long time, but right now it was worse. The way Dick moved, sounded, fucking looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered in this whole damn world... It was too much. He didn't really feel like he deserved this, deserved _him._ Who was so good, so good inside his golden heart that Jason's own little black one ached for the other.

Was this what love felt like?

Gradually the larger's thrusts became faster and rougher the closer he got, Dick moaning with each one. When they both finally came, a burning heat spread down Dick's spine as he moaned Jason's name. Watching Jason collapse on top of him once he had finished, Dick simply looked at him.

Really there was no other way to describe the light, bubbling thing in his chest as anything other than love. Something he had really always felt towards his younger successor. With his amazing laugh and smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, and those eyes. Damn, Dick could stare at them for hours. They were beautiful. All he saw in them were warmth and love and how incredibly bright they were whenever Jason looked at him.

Dick loved him, and when Jason suddenly looked up at him with a shocked expression he was very confused. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You love me?" Jason asked incredulously, and Dick's stomach dropped.

 _Shit_.

"Um" the older trailed off with a blush, flicking his eyes back and forth between Jason and the wall, "Did I say that out loud?"

A grin spread across the anti hero's face as he nodded, replying "Yes you did bluebird, now answer the question. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Thank fuck" Jason said with a relieved sigh, making the other blushing man look at him timidly, "because I'm pretty sure that I love you too."

Shocked, Dick managed to ask "You do?"

Nodding his head, the larger smiled saying "Uh huh, for a long time."

An impossibly bright smile spread across the acrobat's face and it made Jason's heart flutter in his chest at just how beautiful the other looked. "I love you, little wing."

Pulse jumping at the old nickname, Jason dragged the other in for a passionate kiss after saying "I love you too."

Once the kiss broke, Jason flipped them over so Dick was sprawled on top of him. The older's head resting in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around the older's waist as they cuddled underneath the sheets. One thing was for sure, Jason had never gotten these kinds of cuddles before but this felt incredible. Suddenly Dick's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Jason?"

Smiling at the timid voice, he replied "Yes Dickiebird?"

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat, asking "Will you be my boyfriend?'

Unable to keep his small smile from spreading into a grin, the younger pulled the other closer sighing happily "I thought you'd never ask. By the way I did bring you some roses and all of this was so sappy and cheesy."

"Aw thank you and ok be quiet, it worked didn't it?" Dick replied with a smile.

Chuckling, Jason rubbed the other's back and leant down to kiss his forehead saying "Yeah yeah." A comfortable silence fell around them as they laid wrapped up together. However, Dick's voice interrupted the peace after a while.

"Hey, Jaybird?"

"Yeah, Dickie?"

"You know that you're a cuddle kitten because you love cuddles but only on your terms."

There was silence for a moment, before Jason replied with "Dick we just started dating don't make me dump you already," which of course made the older man laugh as the other grumbled 'shut up'.

"Make me" was all Dick replied with, and of course Jason took him up on that offer. Although Dick wasn't really quiet...

And across town Barbara was cheering as she texted all of the other members of the family with _'Dick And Jason got together!'._ How did she know? Well let's just say she's a good hacker and Dick's security system wasn't that great. She stopped watching once they started kissing, but when she hesitantly just checked the audio a while later she was pleasantly surprised to hear their confessions.

The two men wouldn't be very happy with her prying when they found out either.

* * *

Well happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoyed my little treat for you all. Really though it's part of my present for reversethiscurse69 so I hope you liked it baby! I love you! I really do hope you all have a great day with your significant others or if you're single I still hope you have a wonderful day and don't worry I know you'll find someone if that's what you want :) Anyways if you enjoyed it please don't forget to fave or leave a comment! Please and thank you ;)


End file.
